1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method which detect a quadrilateral region from a picked-up image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image pickup apparatus, for example, disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-267457 , the image pickup apparatus having a function to pick up images of documents, such as paper documents and name cards, letters and figures written on a whiteboard, and a display screen displayed on a liquid crystal display, so as to store image data thereof. More specifically, the image pickup apparatus performs quadrilateral detection processing on image data of a picked-up image so as to detect a quadrilateral region, extracts an image of the quadrilateral region, and performs trapezoid correction processing on the extracted image so as to transform the image into a rectangular image.